Holidays & Happy Endings
by R5RossLynch29
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and everyone is busy getting last minute gifts for their friends and family. Austin wants to get Ally the perfect gift for Christmas, but he's worried she'll get the wrong idea. They're just best friends who don't want to risk their friendship if they tried dating. I mean, Austin can't possibly like Ally, and Ally can't possibly like Austin. Right? COMPLETE!


**A/N: I'm back! :) And it's a Christmas one shot time! I'm in the Christmas mood, so I thought I'd write a one shot about my favorite holiday ever! :D SO! Enjoy it, my lovlies! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A or "Save Me" by Victoria Duffield. YAY CANADIANS! :) Great song, seriously. Go listen to it! :) **

* * *

Ally POV

The Mall of Miami was swarming with people. Christmas was less than a week away, so everyone was doing last minute shopping. Which meant Sonic Boom was also crazy busy.

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, come back soon!" I said cheerfully as I handed a customer back his change.

"Guess who got a job as Santa's elf?" Trish announced as she strolled into the store, clad in an elf costume.

"I'm kinda busy right now, T," I told her as I started helping another customer. "Where are Austin and Dez; they promised they would help me!"

"Oh, they're busy getting chased around the mall by some little kids. Apparently stealing their candy bags after visiting Santa is frowned upon," Trish said.

"Well, no kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I've been doing it too; I'm just slyer than them. Idiots," she scoffed as she pulled out a couple bags of candy. "Besides, being an elf has its perks. I can just take all the candy I want from the box."

"Then why are you stealing from kids?" I asked her as I handed the customer's change back to him. Another lady quickly replaced him.

"Um, it's more fun. Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "I would've thought you'd be Santa."

"Nah, that means I have to deal with kids sitting on me and telling me what they want for Christmas. I don't care if they want ponies and cars that fly; it's never happening!"

I just shook my head and finished with the customer. A few minutes later, the guys ran in, arms full of candy bags.

"Dude, I think we finally lost them," Austin gasped. "Since when do kids have so much energy?"

Dez nodded. "I know! I think my feet have blisters from running so much."

"You guys are so mean, taking kids' candy bags," I scolded as they walked over to the counter. "I mean, honestly, what would possess you to do that? How would you feel if teenagers took _your _candy from Santa and-"

"Um, Ally?" Austin interrupted.

"What?"

"You're about to eat from one of the bags right now."

I looked down and saw that I was indeed unwrapping candy pieces from one of the bags. I snatched my hand away.

"What's happening to me?" I moaned. "Hey, you two are supposed to be helping me in here!"

"Right!" Austin said, running behind the counter and dropping the candy bags on the floor. "On it."

I rolled my eyes as the guys went off to help somewhere in the store.

"Well, I have to get back to the fountain. Santa will be waiting," Trish spoke up.

"Wow, you care about being late?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, Ally," she told me slowly like I was a five year old. "We've been over this; I get candy."

I nodded. "Right." She waved and left.

"Hey! Don't slam that boy's head in between cymbals!" I heard Austin exclaim from behind me. "And take the tuba off of that girl's head right now! She's probably suffocating!"

I turned around to see him fixing the two problems. He looked irritated and in general, not all there. In fact, now that I think about it, he had been distracted for a couple of weeks now. He couldn't even focus on our song writing sessions. I wondered what was up with him, but I didn't want to pry.

A few hours and many sold instruments later, the store finally cleared out, and I slouched over on the counter, exhausted. "That was horrible!" I complained.

"Awe, come on, it wasn't that bad," Dez said, munching on a candy cane.

I lifted my head up and glared at him. "You were here for three hours; I was here for seven."

"Uh, I just remembered Dez and I have to go back to my place for supper," Austin spoke up suddenly.

"What? No we don't," Dez said, confused.

"Yes," Austin said through gritted teeth. "We do." He grabbed his best friend's arm. "Let's go. We'll see you later, Ally." Before I could even reply, my blonde best friend dragged his redheaded pal out of the store.

"Alright then," I mumbled.

* * *

Austin POV

"Dude! What's the rush?" Dez exclaimed as I dragged him through the throngs of people. "My feet are already killing me enough!"

I stopped. "Sorry, man. I just needed to get to the store before it closed."

"Store? What st- Oooooh," he said in realization as he looked up at the store I had stopped in front of. It was Stacie's Sass & Shine.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to buy Ally a nice present for Christmas, but you don't want her to get the wrong idea, so you've been acting weird around her for a while, because she's Ally," Dez told me. I swear, he's not as dumb as people think. Okay, maybe he is, but whatever.

"Pretty much," I replied sheepishly.

"Well dude, I think you should get her something. Ally's the smartest person I know, she'll understand."

I sighed with relief. "Thank god I brought you with me. Now come on, you're helping me pick something for her."

"Why wouldn't you ask Trish? She's a girl and knows Ally's sense of style better than I do."

"Because she's Trish and she'll just ruin everything with her big mouth, so just please come in with me," I begged.

Dez sighed. "Fine, let's go."

We went inside, and thankfully, it wasn't busy at all. Stacie walked up to us. "Hello boys, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to find a necklace. Do you have anything music related?" I asked hopefully.

She thought for a second, and then snapped her fingers. "I do! Follow me."

She led us to the back of the store to a display case with a bunch of different necklaces. "These are all of our necklaces related to music."

"Perfect," I grinned. "Thanks, Stacie."

"No problem. I'm assuming it's for your girlfriend?"

"Oh no," I said quickly. "She's just my best friend."

"Ah," she said.

"Denial," Dez sang, and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

Stacie was trying to hide a smile. "Well, just call me if you need help with anything." She walked off to help another person.

"Dude! What the hell?" I exclaimed when she was out of earshot.

"What? It's true."

"No, it's not!"

"Whatever you say, man," Dez said, patting my shoulder. "So which one are you gonna get her?"

I sighed and looked down at the necklaces. "I have no idea; there's so many."

"What about that one?" Dez pointed to a silver necklace with a sparkly treble clef hanging from it.

I shook my head. "Too plain. I want something that screams 'Ally.'"

"Ally _is_ plain, in case you haven't noticed."

"No she's not, she's...unique," I told him. "That's what I like about her- I mean what?" I covered quickly.

Dez gave me a knowing look, but I shook it off. "No, I-I don't like Ally like that."

"Den-" Dez started to sing again, but I cut him off with a glare.

"I dare you to finish that word," I warned.

He quickly shook his head.

I don't get why people thought I liked Ally as more than a friend. I mean, we were just best friends and music partners, nothing more. There's no way I could like Ally; she's not my type. I was into hot blondes and cheerleaders. Ally had caramel and brown hair that curled perfectly around her shoulders, full, red lips that were totally kissable, pale skin that was so perfect, and a smile that could light up any room.

Wait, what? Shut the hell up, Austin, what are you thinking?! You don't like Ally like that. Besides, we would ruin everything if we tried dating.

I glanced at Dez to see if he had noticed my temporary space out, but he was too busy talking to his fingers. Yes, his fingers. He drew little people on them earlier in the day, and he wouldn't stop talking to them.

We looked for a while before I threw my hands up. "I give up!"

"We can always try another place," Dez suggested.

I shook my head. "I'll just get her something else." Just as I went to turn away, my eye caught something in a display case beside the mirror on the wall.

I walked over to it. "Dez, that's it. That's the one." It was a necklace with a thin silver chain, and hanging from it were three charms: a red sparkly 'A', a silver music note, and a silver piano.

Dez grinned. "It's like it was made for her." He tilted his head at the necklace. "That's actually really creepy."

"Hey, Stacie," I called. She hurried over.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'll get that one," I said, pointing at the necklace.

"Well, what the heck is that doing over here? I must've forgotten to put it with the others," she chuckled. "Alright, dear; I think she'll love it."

A few minutes later, I was over a hundred dollars shorter, but it was worth it. I just hoped Ally liked it.

* * *

Ally POV

_"Why won't you save me? Cause you know I'm falling. Sweep me off my feet, why can't you hear me calling? In the middle of the night, I'm looking for you to come take me home,"_ I sang in the practice room. The store was closed, and it was Christmas Eve. Well, technically, it was like, four in the afternoon. Close enough!

"Shit," I muttered as I pressed the wrong button on the recording machine. I swear, technology hates me.

After fixing my little problem and burning my song onto a disc, I slipped it into a case and scrawled _'Ally Dawson, Save Me'_ across it with my red Sharpie.

I heard a knock at the door. "Yep!"

It opened, and Austin poked his head in.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," he grinned. "Can I come in?"

"Of course; this is your practice room, too."

"Well, I just thought you might have been having your 'Ally Music Time,'" he said, walking in.

"I was, but I just finished," I told him.

"Dammit, I missed it," he pouted, then brightened. "Can I hear it?"

"No."

"Awe, come on!" He groaned. "Why not?"

I sighed before holding out the CD to him. "Fine, but on here."

He took it happily and popped it in.

_Why won't you save me?  
Cause you know I'm falling  
Sweep me off my feet  
Why can't you hear me calling?  
In the middle of the night  
I'm looking for you to come take me home_

_I'm so lost_  
_I've never been down this road before_  
_Lookin' left and turnin' around_  
_What are you wai-waiting for?_

_I, I can't find my way_  
_I'm so lost in this place_  
_I need someone to find me_  
_I'm so scared of being alone_  
_Come take me home_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_(Why won't you, why won't you save me?)_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_(Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight?)_

_Time goes by_  
_Just give me a sign_  
_Should I wait for you?_  
_I may look fine_  
_But I'm barely alive_  
_I need to be rescued_

_This, this city's on fire_  
_I, I'm burning inside_  
_I need someone to tell me,_  
_"Don't be scared,_  
_You're not alone,_  
_I'll take you home."_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_(Why won't you, why won't you save me?)_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_(Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight?)_

_I, I look to the sky_  
_Can't believe my eyes_  
_Cause you're standing right in front of me_  
_You, you pull me in and then you kiss me... goodbye._

_Why won't you save me?_  
_Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_(Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight, tonight?)_

_Why won't you save me tonight?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_Why won't you, why won't you save me?_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_(Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight?)_

After it finished, he took it out. "That was really good!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Once you get over your stage fright for good, you're playing this one."

I rolled my eyes. "Deal."

"Yes!" He stopped. "Who was that song for?"

I paused. "O-oh! Um, no one, I just wrote it for any relationship in general," I told him quickly.

He raised his eyebrow, and I knew he didn't believe me because he could read me like an open book, but he didn't elaborate. "So, what are your plans for this evening?" He asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "Probably just staying home with my dad. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What? You're not doing anything with your parents?"

"Well, yeah, but we do that later," he told me.

"Oh."

"Let's do something," he said suddenly after a few seconds of silence. "Trish and Dez are both doing something with their families, so we should hang out."

"Really?" I smiled.

He smiled back. "Really! I know I haven't been very easy to be around lately, so I thought we could spend Christmas Eve together. Have some well-needed Austin and Ally time."

"Oh, you haven't been that bad."

"I still feel bad. Oh, let's hang out up here all night and watch Christmas movies and stuff! With tons of junk food, too."

I laughed. "Sounds great."

* * *

Ally POV

"No, not this one," Austin said, thumbing through movies. He picked another one up. "How about-"

"No!" I said quickly.

"Why not? It's 'The _Christmas Shoes!'"_

"It makes me bawl my eyes out, that's why," I told him. "Let's watch _Elf_. And then all of _The Santa Clauses_."

"Fine with me," Austin said, grabbing _Elf _and standing up to pop it in the DVD player.

I took the food and jumped on the couch, grabbing a blanket. Austin flopped down beside me. He snatched the popcorn from me.

"You know," he said through a mouth full. "I really need some of that blanket, so..."

He wrapped his arm behind my back and hauled me closer to him so I was practically on his lap, throwing the blanket over himself.

"So sly," I teased, curling further under the blanket. And okay, _maybe_ I leaned into him a bit. I couldn't help it; he was so warm and cuddly. Maybe I liked Austin a little. Okay, a lot because you people are smart enough to realize that I wrote that song about him. But we would ruin our friendship if we tried being anymore than friends.

"I know," he laughed. And guess what? He didn't remove his arm from around me. In fact, he wrapped it farther around me so his hand was resting on leg. Oh yeah, it was around me that much. And I liked it.

The movie started and we shut up, but honestly, _Elf_ was one of the funniest movies I'd ever seen, so naturally I laughed a lot. I kept catching Austin smiling down at me every time I would giggle or burst out laughing.

After _Elf_ was done, we made it through one of _The Santa Clause_ movies before I started to dose off.

"No, no, no, you're not allowed to sleep," Austin said gently, nudging me so I'd open my eyes.

"I can't help it," I yawned, flopping down on his lap. He set his hand on my hair.

"Als, it's only," He paused, presumably to look at his watch. "9:30."

"So?"

"So, I haven't even given you your present yet!" He exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and turned over so I was on my back on his lap, looking up at him. "Christmas isn't until tomorrow. And besides, you didn't need to get me anything, Austin."

"I know, but I want to give it to you tonight. And yes, I did, are you kidding me?"

I sighed and sat up. "I would've been fine without one."

He shook his head. "No way, after all you've done for me, of course I'm buying you a present. And you're my best friend, duh."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "Well then, I have to give you yours now."

"You got me a present?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure did." I jumped up and went to the closet, grabbing his gift. I came back and handed it to him. "Merry Almost Christmas!"

He chuckled. "Thanks." He opened the present, and his eyes widened. "No freaking way." He jumped up and pulled out the slips of paper. "NEON TREES TICKETS?!" He shouted in shock.

I burst out laughing as Austin jumped up and down like a little kid. "Ally, I can't believe you scored these! Do you know how expensive they were?"

I smiled. "I've been saving for them for a while. I'm good at keeping secrets, you know."

He picked me up in a hug and spun me around. "This is the best present ever, Als, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," I giggled as he set me down. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" He beamed. "You're coming with me."

"I thought you'd want to take Dez."

"No, _you're_ coming with me," he said firmly. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Well, okay," I smiled.

"Wait here," he said. "I'll go get your present." He ran out the door of the practice room. I could hear him saying "Oh my god, Neon Trees, Neon Trees, oh my god," over and over again as he went down the stairs, which made me laugh. I sat down on the couch to wait for him.

Austin came back a couple of minutes later with his hand behind his back. He sat back down beside me and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "You look nervous."

"Whaaaaat?" He said. "Austin Moon never gets nervous."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. Never nervous my ass. He was totally nervous.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yepp!" I smiled.

"Close your eyes." I groaned but did as he asked, and a few seconds later, he placed something in my hand. I opened my eyes to see a small square box wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper with a white bow on top.

I gave him an inquiring look, but he just said, "Please open it before I run out of here."

"Why would you-"

"Just open it!"

"Okay, sheesh," I said, unwrapping it. I popped open the box to see the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen sitting in it. I threw my hand over my mouth, speechless.

"Oh god, you hate it, don't you? Dammit, I was afraid you would!" Austin burst out. "Look, I can take it back, it's not a-"

I interrupted him by throwing my arms around his neck in a big hug. He was surprised at first, but he hugged me back tightly before pulling away. "So, you do like it?"

"I love it, Austin, it's beautiful," I smiled. "It's absolutely perfect. This must've cost a fortune."

"You're worth the splurge," he grinned cheekily, making me blush.

"Can you put it on for me?"

He nodded and held his hand out for the necklace. I handed it to him and we stood up, me turning around and holding my hair up.

I shivered as his warm hands brushed across my neck as he set the necklace around it and clasped it at the back. "There. Perfect fit!"

"I'm never taking this off," I told him seriously.

"Fine by me," he grinned. "It looks perfect on you."

I blushed and self-consciously pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Thanks."

He hesitated. "Ally, I need to tell you something," he said seriously after a few seconds.

"What's up?" I asked.

He looked at me before taking my hand and pulling me back down on the couch. "Just hear me out before you say anything."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Look, you know how I've been acting distant for a while?" I nodded. "Well, I've been having these feelings lately, and I don't think I- I don't think-" He stopped. "Oh, I can't do this, I'm gonna screw everything up."

"Screw what up? Austin, just spit it out already, you're freaking me out!"

He looked at me with a pained expression. "I don't think I can be 'just friends' with you!" He finally burst out.

"What are you-" I stopped as it kicked in. "Oh." On the inside, I was jumping for joy.

"Yeah, 'oh'," he said, standing up and pacing. "I'm sorry; I had to tell you. It's been bothering me for a while now, and I couldn't figure it out until last night after thinking for like, three hours."

"No, no, don't be sorry. I'm, uh," I played with my fingers and quietly finished, "glad you told me."

He stopped pacing. "You are?"

I nodded, standing up. "Well, yeah. You actually beat me to it."

"Seriously?" He squeaked. "You mean-"

I blushed and nodded, looking down and twisting my foot around. "I didn't want to say anything because I was scared of the same thing you are; risking what we have now. Because I sure as hell don't want to lose it. Ever."

"I don't want to either, but what if we tried it?" He said. "You never know, we might not break up."

"I don't know, Austin," I hesitated. "I don't think I could risk it."

He came closer and took both of my hands in his. "Ally, we never know until we try."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes for a few seconds before saying, "You really want to try this?"

He nodded. "More than anything."

I thought for a moment. There was no sense in liking each other and not even trying to start a relationship. He had a point; we might not ever break up. I guess it wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean, we practically acted like we were dating anyways, so why not actually date for real? Ah, screw it.

I smiled up at him. "Let's do this."

He beamed the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face, and when he leaned down to kiss me, I saw sparks everywhere. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and it just felt right.

When we pulled apart, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Ally."

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

"Oh, one more thing," he told me, pulling me into a hug.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I can't promise that we'll never break up. I hope we don't, but I can't promise we won't. All I can promise you is that no matter what happens, there will be no awkwardness; we'll always be best friends. And..." He trailed off, pulling away from the hug and leaning his forehead on mine.

"And?" I whispered.

He kissed me softly before pulling away. "And we will _always_ be Austin & Ally."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! :) I actually love this. And it's only a one shot, so there will be no more chapters!  
**

**PREGNANCY 101 SEQUEL UPDATE: I'm still not sure when it will be up, it might not be for a while, but there WILL be one :) Follow me on twitter if you're not already for updates on the sequel, my other stories, and my life in general! :) **

**Love you all, and review it up! **

**Joelle xx**

**joelleR5_**


End file.
